Vampire Edd
by BlueWolves77
Summary: Double D is now a vampire. He tries to keep his 'thirst' under control, but with Eddy's badgering and a certain red heads intoxicating scent will he succeed? Sorry bad at summaries :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Double D stared down from the ceiling at his bed with a frown. How he longed to climb under the blankets and loose himself in a deep sleep, but thanks to his sudden

vampirism that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Like a bat, his instincts told him the best place to rest was high up and upside down. With a sigh he wrapped

his body even tighter in his long black cape in an attempt to recreate his normal sleeping conditions. What was he supposed to do now? He was no longer able to go

out into the sunlight, which meant his time with his two best friends Ed and Eddy were now limited to the later hours of the day. Not to mention his now insatiable

hunger for a certain red substance made it quite uncomfortable for him to get too close to the two. The smartest of the trio knew from the last two nights of constant

studying on his new species that he would eventually have to feed and it would be sooner rather than later. With yet another heavy sigh Double D took one last

glance at the curtain blocked window before shutting his eyes to sleep the daylight hours away.

The vampire was awoken later by the sound of his name being yelled. He opened his lids to find Eddy standing below him near the door with an impatient look on his face.

"Sheesh, it's about time Sock-head. Me and Ed have been standing here for ten minutes while you had your beauty sleep." The shortest Ed complained before Double

D yawned loudly.

"Sleepy sleepy sleepy..." He muttered attempting to once again get some rest, but was surprised when two inhumanly strong arms grabbed his shoulders and yanked

him off the ceiling.

"Time to wake up Double D!" Ed grinned holding his friend at arms length. With a groan Double D's feet were lowered to the floor before he glanced at the clock on

his bedside table.

"Honestly Eddy, it's not even five in the afternoon." Edd complained, but Eddy just came up and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Now's not the time to be napping. We have a scam to complete." Double D just rolled his eyes before being led to his bedroom door.

"And what, pray tell, is this idea of yours eddy?"

"Well since your a vampire now and no one knows but us I believe we can turn this into a big moneymaker." the short Ed smirked and the vampire had a bad feeling

about the look in his friends eyes.

"How does my current state of being have any profit for you?" Edd asked confused and Eddy's smile only widened as all three boys made their way down the hall to

the stairs.

"Easy Sock-head, fear is the best way for anyone to manipulate customers."

"Fear?" Edd repeated.

"Yeah, all we have to do is have you attack a few animals in the night. Then during the day Me and Ed will make the kids think there's a vampire on the hunt and

offer our protection for a small fee." Eddy explained causing Edd to halt his steps and look at his friend in disbelief.

"I will take no part in such an act. The notion on scaring the kids of the cul-de-sac into spending money is underhanded enough, but the idea of me putting my mouth

on a dirty farm animal is entirely ridiculous." The vampire argued.

"I wish I could put a chicken in my mouth." Ed spoke from behind causing the other to to briefly glance his way.

"You have Ed." Double D reminded and the taller ed's face once again went into a huge grin.

"Oh yeah. It tasted just like chicken."

"Come on Double D! you have to drink blood anyway so why not just let me make a few quick bucks off of it." Eddy pleaded, but the vampire just scoffed before

continuing to make his way down the stairway. Thanks to him shutting all the curtains in the house last night the only light leading the way to the kitchen was a small

nightlight in the shape of a moon and star. Edd had done this so his friends would still be able to find there way through his house.

"So what, you're just going to not drink blood and pretend everything is still normal?" Eddy asked causing Double D to tense for a moment before turning back to his

friends.

"I would much rather starve then let myself indulge in such uncouth behavior." The vampire admitted and a spark of worry flashed into Ed and Eddy's eyes.

"But Double D, vampires need to drink blood or they will die." the taller Ed panicked before pulling a comic out of his jacket pocket. "It says so in here."

"As much as I hate to agree Lumpy's right Sock-head. You can't just let yourself die off." Eddy frowned causing Edd to stare at the two.

"I appreciate the concern gentlemen, but it do's not change my thoughts on the matter. I refuse to sink my teeth into any creature." Double D finalized. Eddy and Ed

looked at each other momentarily before turning back to their vampire friend.

"Not even if we cried?" Ed questioned starting to make his signature pouty lip crying face. Edd bit his lip conflicted and could taste blood thanks to his newly acquired

fangs. He did not wish to cause his friends any hurt. That was the last thing he wanted. This does not change the fact that he did not want to drink blood though.

Such a thing only made the vampire shudder in disgust.

"Don't make this harder then it already is Ed." Double D warned, but his friend continued to pout until the hat wearing ed sighed. Fine, if they wanted him to feed,

then he would. Edd looked back at his friends, but this time his eyes were now a deep crimson rather than the usual blue.

"Now Double D lets not do anything hasty." Eddy tried to reason with the vampire, but Edd just smirked and licked his fangs.

"Was it not you who told me to drink blood Eddy?" With those words the short boy's blood ran cold and he looked at Ed to see he was also standing frozen to the floor.

"Well yeah, but I meant from animals not us." As Eddy finished his sentence Double D seemed to vanish before reappearing in front of the schemer until there noses

practically touched.

"Do you really wish to discuss this matter any more?" the vampire asked and Eddy shook his head quickly causing Edd's eyes to once again turn blue before he

backed away from his shorter friend.

"Double D is scary when he's angry." Ed said to no one in particular before the boy in question took a deep breath.

"I think it would be best if you two left before I really do lose control." Eddy and Ed didn't want to leave their friend like this, but the sensed he was not joking and

slowly began to make their way to the front door.

"Call us if you need us." Eddy said before closing the door behind him. With a small smile Edd made his way back upstairs to his room.

It was around five in the morning that Double D found himself on the roof of his house gazing at the stars above. He felt guilty in scaring his friends earlier, but it had

been necessary to make them understand that his current condition was a serious matter. He was now a monster no matter how they tried to argue it. Still, the fact

they still were beside him showed what great friends he really had.

A sound caused Eddward to look up from his thoughts and he noticed that Kevin, his neighbor and childhood bully, was outside standing near the trashcan at the end

of his driveway smoking a cigarette.

"I had no idea Kevin smoked." the vampire thought to himself before a gust of wind blew past the red head and carried the scent to Double D. Edd froze as Kevin's

scent sent ripples of desire throughout his being. The boy felt his fangs lengthen against his will and he began to tremble. What was going on? Even with both Ed and

Eddy in his house the blood lust had not been this bad. Yet only a slight scent of Kevin made him yearn for nothing more then to fly down there and savor the red

head's neck. The thought made Edd blush and he stood up to pace the roof.

"Calm down Eddward. No need to lose your composer due to a smell." the young man told himself, but found his eyes wandering back to the smoking bully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a little short XD I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading :3**

**Kev POV**

I took a long drag of my cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping the flame out. I knew I needed to quit, but with all the bullshit I had

to put up with from my parents I might go insane without them. Plus it was nice just to stand out under the night sky and forget about my problems

once in a while. The Cul-da-sac was quite peaceful during the early morning hours even though normally during the day it was pretty crazy. Thought

that's mostly thanks to that annoying dork Eddy. Just thinking about him aggravated me. With a loud sigh I took a seat on the sidewalk and removed

another cigarette from the pack. Before I could light it though I was overcome with the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up taking the

cigarette from my lips and glanced around the quiet circle of houses surrounding me. I saw nothing but the same old Cal-da-sac, but still couldn't

shake the feeling some one was out there. I reboxed the cancer stick and stood back up before heading back to the house. I was probably just being

paranoid, but I could use a couple more hours of sleep before school started anyway.

**Edd's Pov**

I was watching Kevin grab another cigarette from the carton when he suddenly tensed and looked at his surroundings. Had he noticed me staring?

No, his eyes weren't made for darkness so it was unlikely he would be able to see me across the street. Whatever got him worried though caused him

to put the carton back into his pocket before heading back inside his house. my body seemingly moving on it's own started running to the edge of the

roof before beginning to change shape. I had found a few days ago that I could fly, but unlike in the movies I did not become a true bat, but instead

became a sort or bat human hybrid. While in this form I was able to move around the darkness with amazing speed.

Taking to the air I soared across the street to Kevin's house and hung myself from the roof so I was right outside his bedroom window. i could tell it

was his due to the smell coming from the room. I peered in and found Kevin just entering through the doorway with a flip of his light switch. He then

proceeded to undress. Oh good lord. What was I doing? I had no reason to be spying on Kevin, yet here I was outside his window. While he undressed

even. Was I that weak to his smell that I was doing something so indecent? Then again his body was perfectly toned and tan from playing so many

sports and it was very pleasing to the eyes. Did I just think that!?

As Kevin got down to his boxers I felt my face grow hot, but I couldn't look away. Even as a nagging sensation came to my mind I still stayed where I

was. I knew I needed to leave. SO why didn't my body listen? Kevin finally climbed into his bed and laid on his side before falling into slumber. I

envied him. With a shake of my head I prepared to fly back to the house when a sight caused fear to run through my veins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kevin POV**

I jumped upright on my bed as a crashing sound filled my room. At first I was confused from the sudden action, but then focused enough to find my

window had been thrown all the way open and was letting in a little of the first rays of morning sun. I began to stand to shut the thing when

movement beside my desk caught the corner of my eye. I turned and what I saw left me both shocked and confused. It was Double D, but he looked

way too different. Where his arms should be where now two giant black bat wings. His ears had grown large and pointed and stuck out from his hat

along with patches of fur and his face and chest were also covered in the stuff. He looked like a bat. Only when I saw that his body was also covered

in burns that I finally snapped out of my daze. Double D whimpered in pain and I saw that it was the sun that was hurting him as he tried to stuff

himself further and further under my desk out of the light. Not really thinking I ran over the the window and shut the curtains blocking out the rays of

sunlight. My room was once again shrouded in darkness as I made my way over to the lamp on my bedside table. I switched it on and immediately

returned my eyes back to the creature in my room. Double D finally looked up at me with blue eyes full of pain and fear and his injured body was

trembling like crazy. We just stared at each other for a few minutes before I watched his body change back to normal. Without the fur I could see

more burns than I previously thought.

"You don't look too good." I spoke without thinking causing the nerd to jump.

"Well vampires and the sun typically don't mix well." he whispered glancing away from me. Vampire. The word struck me with new found surprise.

Since when was Double Dork a vampire? Then another thought hit me. Was he hear to suck my blood? I found my fists clenching in preperation to

fight off the monster if he tried anything.

"I am terribly sorry for intruding without permission Kevin, but would it be alright if I could stay hear until sundown?" The vampire asked me and I

looked at him confused. Well he still sounded like the same old dork, but should I really let my gaurd down?

"Your not going to attack me are you?" my words caused Double D's eyes to widen before he came out from under the desk.

"O..Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" The nerd started, but then collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. I didn't understand why,

but I found myself moving over to him and touching his shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" I asked and he looked at me with a small smile.

"It would seem the sun took a lot out of me. I don't believe I would be able to leave even if you told me." Double Dork explained with apologetic eyes

and I found myself feeling sorry for the vampire. man I must have problems.

"It's fine. You can stay." I told him and Double D smiled in relief before collapsing on my knees in slumber. Man, vampires sure fall asleep quickly.

What do I do with him now? With a sigh I scooped the nerd up bridal style and carried his light body to the bed. It was then I noticed his burns were

beginning to heal themselves, although very slowly. Was he going to be okay? why do I care? I should be more worried that there's a fucking vampire

in my room. Even if it is the wimpiest dork of the cul-da-sac. With a sigh I sat on the edge on the mattress and found myself checking the monster

out. Though he was no longer human the only really noticeable differences were that his ears were now pointed.

"If he is a vampire he should have fangs to though." I thought to myself before reaching my hand towards the sleeping Double D's lips. Using my

thumb and pointer finger I opened his mouth and found the fangs i was expecting. Weird. I took my hand back feeling stupid and then my eyes

landed on the dork's hat. I had always wondered what was under the thing. This could be my chance to check. Driven with curiosity I reached my

hand towards the vampire once again, but this time to his hat. I held my breath as my fingers worked there way up underneath it to feel something

soft. So he did have hair under there huh? With a smirk I removed the ski hat entirely and was shocked. The dork was Blond? I guess it would be

easy to assume considering his blue eyes, but still I had a feeling I really shouldn't have done this. His hair was messy from being trapped in the hat

and looked like he'd just woken up. Something you'd never expect from the neat freak, but for some reason kind of suited him. Somehow it felt like I

was being weird so I went to place the hat back on his head, but Double D chose this time to roll over onto his back and began to snore lightly. I

covered my mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter coming over me. Dude, this guy was adorable. Wait, what? I shot up off the bed and crossed

the room shocked by my own thoughts. I found Double D cute? This can't be right. Can it? With a quick glance back at the sleeping dork I rubbed the

back of my neck nervously. Well I guess he was kind of cute when he was asleep. Man I was so stupid. I took a deep breath and went back tot he bed

before leaning over Double D's sleeping figure. If I do this I won't feel a thing. I'll be disgusted then i can move on. With a deep breath I lowered

slowly before our faces were inches apart. The smell of something fruity hit my nose and I raised an eyebrow. Vampire's smell fruity? Or maybe it was

just Double D. I released the breath I had taken before closing the distance an connecting our lips. Unfortunately the disgusted feeling I had hoped

for didn't come. In fact, I could describe how incredible the dork's lips felt against mine. With a groan I deepened the kiss and felt his fangs glide

against my tongue. It was then that I felt the vampire's body tense beneath me. Shit!

**Edd POV**

I began to stir thanks to a very pleasant smell entering my senses. I couldn't describe the scent. all I knew was I wanted it. Craved it. A small groan

caught my ears and I tasted something delicious in my mouth. My eyes shot open to find Kevin. All my muscles tensed in shock which caused the

athlete to pull away and stare at me in fear. At first neither of us said anything and just continued to stare as if we had turned to stone, but eventually

I knew the silence had to be ended. I went to speak, but the words lodged in my throat when I finally was aware of Kevin's scent all around me and

the sound of his heart beating loudly in his chest. My fangs throbbed with need and I could feel myself falling to my insticts. Oh dear, i need to get

away from Kevin before it's too late, but did I want to? I found myself leaning up into the other's body and burying my face into his neck to smell the

appetizing scent of his skin. This caused Kevin to flinch. Something about the action caused something to stir in me and I found my arms clutching

the red head down onto me.

"Wow, what are you doing?"

"Be silent Kevin." I growled softly before reacquainting our lips roughly. I found myself moaning at the intense flavor of Kevin's saliva and I could only

shudder at the thought of what pleasure his blood would bring. The red head seemed all to eager to join me in the action and soon we were both

battling for dominance over the kiss. I was only when Kevin caressed my fangs with his tongue that I pulled away and trembled.

"Are your fangs your weak spot?" Keven asked with a cocky smirk. I frowned at his words before licking his neck slowly, savoring the taste. Kevin

trembled at the touch and I felt his hands tighten on the sheets beneath me. My fangs wanted to be in his skin. With a stuttered breath I opened my

mouth and bit down on the large vein inside Kevin's neck and I heard him gasp in pain before trying to pull away, but I held him to me as I fed. God,

why had I been fighting this so badly? The taste of the red liquid was like nothing I could have imagined. No words could even begin to describe it. I

bit in deeper causing the red head to jerk before reaching his hands up to me head and causing pain. I cried out as he pulled my hair and he took this

moment to jump away from me. Wait my hair! Suddenly my mind was clear and I sat up quickly before reaching my own hands up to the blond locks

free from my hat. When was it removed? How? I looked to Kevin seeking answers, but was met with a glare from the other. I shrunk into the bed in

utter dismay realizing what i had done. I began to feel queasy.

"I can't believe you just bit me." Kevin replied angrily and I shut my eyes feeling sick.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I stuttered scared. I heard the ginger inhale deeply before releasing it. Then I jumped as the bed

sunk down next to me indicating he had come closer.

"Look at me." a voice whispered in my ear. I risked a glace back towards the voice and found myself face to face with Kevin.

"You better be prepared to make it up to me." I wanted to flee, to get back home, but the sun would make any attempt into an act of suicide. I knew

I was trapped until sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin found himself conflicted as he stared down at the nervous vampire. Part of him felt bad for intimiating the dork, but then some throbbing from his bitten neck caused him to become angry. He couldn't believe Double Dork of all people had drank his blood. Even after promising he wouldn't.

Eddward fared no better. Guilt was settling like a rock in his stomach and just thinking about what he had just done made him want to throw up. TO think he actually put his lips on someone elses skin. He couldn't even imagain how many germs he just ingested. The though made him shudder.

A noise from downstairs caused the two teens to jump. Then Kevin finally spoke.

"Look just stay her and be quiet. Think you can handle that Dork?" Double D nodded not wanting to upset the red head any more. Kevin nodded then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The vampire released a sigh before finally finding his hat at the foot of the bed. He carfully placed it back on his head, stuffing his blond hair back up out of sight. He had always hated his hair. When he was yonger kids would tease him relentlously about being a dumb blond when in reality he was always the smartest in class. Not to mention both his parents had dark brown hair so it only made it more obvious that he wasn't related to them by blood. So it was better to keep it hidden.

The red head stopped in the bathroom to inspect the damage done to his neck. As expected there were two noticable puncture wounds on his skin, but surprisingly not a lot of blood had stained around the wound. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at the realization that Double Dork even drank blood cleanly.

'I really shouldn't be laughing at this." he thought to himself bitterly before grabing for some toilet paper. he wiped away what little blood was there then rached into the cabnet for a bandage. SInce he was so into sports it wasn't surprising that the house was fully stocked with bandages, wraps, bandaids, disinfected and pretty much anything youd need for an injury.

After covering the bite mark with a white bandage Kevin finally left the bathroom before heading downstairs. He found his mother already in the process of making breakfast. humming to herself as she flitted around the kitchen. Until she noticed her son standing in the door way and stopped to give him a huge smile.

"Goodmorning Pumpkin. Did you sleep alright?" Kevin groaned at the sound of his childhood nickname. If anyone ever found out he'd never live it down. Luckly his mother knew enough not to say it in front of his friends.

"Just fine Mom." he replied before taking a seat at the table. The vampire Dork should be fine by himself for a while right?

Edd POV

The smell of blueberry pancakes was hard to miss. One of Kevin's parents must be making breakfast. I couldn't even remember the last time my family had breakfast together. Of course it would be a little difficult now considering I sleep during the day. Then again its probably a god think they rarly come home. After all, who wants a monster for a son?

With a heavy exhale of breath I laid back on the bed. Every thing in the room smelled like Kevin. It was an aroma that not only made me incredable thirsty, but seemed to make my heart race and my cheeks to flush. Turning to my side I saw a pillow agianst the wall away from the other's and chuckled lightly when i figured out this must be something Kevin hugs in his sleep. Pulling the object close I buried my nose in the sheet and inhaled the musky scent that clung to the fabric.

Realizing what I was doing i pulled away from the pillow and blushed crimson. why was i acting like this? Sure the smell of blood was hard to miss now, but what was it about Kevin's alone that seemed to through all my rational thought out the window? If only I was at home with my laptop so i could do some research about it. I glanced around the room and found Kevin's computer sitting atop his desk. I bite my lip in a nervous habit.

'He wouldn't mind if I used it for a minute right?' walking closer I started up the screen and was appaled at the picture Kevin had decided to use as his backround. I suppose I shouldn't be too suprised though. i mean he was a normal healthy 17 year old. Then again he had kissed me earlier. Was if just curousity maybe? Feeling a blush coming to my face I ignored the thoughts and went back to my research. After a quick google search I found a website titiled All the things you'd like to know about vampires and more. I clicked on the link and was met with a red and black page with black lettering typed all over it. I found a paragrah labeled Blood and began to read.

"Everyone knows that vampires have to drink blood to survive, but there are other things it's used for also. A vampire's blood can cure any injury if ingested by a human. It also lets the form pacts with other creatures if they swap blood. a vampire also finds its mate by blood. When a vampire finds a person with a scent almost impossable to resist it is a sign that they are fated to me mates for life."

Blinking in pure shock I just sat there staring at the screen. That can't be right. Scrollign down the screen I found a side link labled Mates and clicked on it.

"Mate is the equivalent of wife or husband to a vampire only much stronger. Once a pair is mated they will be until death. To a vampire their mate is the most important thing. They with fight, die, and kill for them. If a vmaire loses their mate only insanity or depression with follow.

The mating bond is forged when the vampire and the other exchange blood. Ths greatly increases a vampire's strength and allowes human mates to live as long as their vampire."

I once again just stared at the screen unable to take in what I had just read. Was it true? Could I trust this website to know real life vampire facts? If it was true then what would I do? What would I say to Kevin?


End file.
